


A Musical F**ked up dystopia: Dear Evan Hansen

by TheLizardfangirl



Series: Musical Dystopias that are actually pretty stupid [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLizardfangirl/pseuds/TheLizardfangirl
Summary: A world where people are divided into four classes. Where vampires exist. Where you have your soulmates name written on your wrists.I suck at summaries but this is pretty clichéInclude some Be More Chill and Heathers and also some hints from Hamilton and the Mean Girls Musical





	1. Come take a test

**Author's Note:**

> So hi everyone!  
> I just want you to know that this is my very first fanfiction ever. And that English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistake and feel free to correct me.
> 
> This was written and posted because of a bet where I was suppose to write something with soulmates and vampires.
> 
> I also want to thank my friend because she let me rant about this.
> 
> I hope you'll have a great time reading this  
> TheLizardfangirl

**********************************************

Dear Evan Hansen,  
Today is going to be a very good because today I’m going to pass to Yellow. Maybe Brown, you never know. Jared told me that the test was easy and that I don’t have to stress over it but you know, anxiety and all. I have one free period left before and I’m clearly panicking. Jared keeps telling me that it will be okay but if it’s that easy why is he still a Blue ? I think I should go back to studying so sorry if this one is short.  
Sincerely, Me.

 

« Please Evan, go into this room and stop worrying about this test, I told you like a hundred time it’s easy and I didn’t even study before it » Jared said, trying to push the taller inside the room.  
« That’s probably why you failed it »  
« If you don’t do this for you at least do it for Zoe ! Or for your mother ! »  
« Okay I’ll do it, maybe. »  
« Come on no one will eat you inside »  
« Are you really sure about that ? »

Jared waved at his family friend before closing the door behind him.  
Evan took a look at the class where the test would take place : it was a classroom, the table are designed for two students and are a deep shade of blue, the walls were dark gray but seemed black because the blinds were close and only little rays of light can pass through the openings. The lights were on but only in the back of the room and one wasn’t working. Evan felt like he was in one of those horror movies Jared love to watch.

Beside himself there was 5 other people. A girl with light brown long hair was sitting at the front row in the center like the perfect student. She was wearing a simple pink T-shirt and a khaki mini-skirt. Behind her, sat another girl, taller than the other, maybe as tall as Evan, with shoulder length black hair and a flower pattern dress and a jean jacket. She was writing something in what seemed to be a diary. On the left of the girl there was a man with greasy black hair put in a messy bun wearing a white button down shirt, his glasses lay on the table and he was talking with the girl in front of him who was wearing a simple light blue dress on which falls her long black hair. On the last table at the front was a brown haired boy, probably the same age as Evan, who was wearing a striped T-shirt and jeans.

Evan sat behind him, stressing like no one before.  
« Try to take deep breath. You’re hyperventilating » say the guy in front of him  
« You’re the one saying this Heere. You were sweating when you entered » answer the girl with the flower dress  
« I’m trying to help him Sawyer so shut up. »  
« I’m fine thanks » reply Evan, a bit out of breath  
« And what’s your name sweetie ? » ask the girl  
« Evan, Hansen. Evan Hansen. » stuttered Evan  
« I’m Veronica Sawyer, and the weird guy in front is Jeremy Heere. »  
« Why don’t you seem scare at all, Sawyer ? » questionned Jeremy  
« Because my parents are forcing me to pass this test. Because they’re pink and all, I have to make them proud and shit. I don’t even want to be here. Hey Evan, why are you here by the way ? »  
« My girlfriend is pink and I’m blue so her parents aren’t too fond of us dating but I really like her so I’m taking this test to try and climb a class » Evan answered a little bit too fast but at least socially acceptable. He had fight his anxiety since the last summer and it’s beginning to work.  
« So just like Cady here » she says pointing at the girl in front.  
« Me it’s to impress a girl, a brown. »  
« Yeah but no one ask you, Heere. »  
The door opened at this moment and brown haired man enter. His face was freckled and his hair was tight into a ponytail. He went and sat behind the guy with the bun and start to chat happily with him.  
« Seems like we’re the only two Yellows, Heere » says Veronica

An official enter the classroom, give them a sheet of paper and go sit behind the teacher’s desk without saying a word.  
Evan began to answer the question. Easy. Easy. Very easy. How did Jared fail this ? He isn’t that dumb ? Maybe there’s a trap somewhere. Within an hour and a half, Jeremy, Cady and the freckled guy were out of the classroom. Evan reaches the last question  
‘Do you know any vampire ?’

  
Vampires are the enemies of the new society and are chased and arrested everyday. They’re not really vampires of course, they’re humans that got a virus that spread a while ago and are forced to drink blood a bit. That the only thing they got in common with the vampires in the stories. Otherwise they’re exactly like the human except that they get they’re soulmate’s marks at birth and not when they reach fourteen.

‘Do you know any vampire ?’.

Looking down at his right wrist, Evan wrote Yes. The problem with the soulmate marks is that you never know if the name written on your wrist is the one of a loved one or an enemy except when it’s glowing red or green sometimes but the glow only last a few seconds. ‘If yes write their names down’

Evan wrote down Connor Murphy.

His girlfriend’s brother.

One of Evan’s soulmate.

90% chances of being his enemy.

Connor is this stoner guy dresses all in black, violent with stranger, mean to his family, the ‘school shooter’ to quote Jared. Once, when he was visiting Zoe, he discovered that Connor was a vampire. Of course the taller threatened him, preventing him to tell anyone. But what if Zoe and her parents are in danger. Moreover, who will know that he is the one who wrote that down.

He stood up and give his sheet to the official. He took a sit in the waiting room next to Jeremy. Cady was next to him texting and freckled guy was on the chairs facing them. Blue-dresses woman went out a few minutes after and went talk to him. Listening to them, Evan learned their names, the woman was named Eliza, the guy John and the one still in the class was Alexander.

Veronica entered and plopped down next to Evan  
« Did you two tell your parents you had finish and were waiting for the results ? » She asked them  
« Oops » Evan says at the same time Jeremy said « Shit I forgot »  
They both turn on their phones Veronica doing the same. Evan texts his mother, Jared and Zoe

**To Mom, Zo’♡, Kinky !**  
**-Finish waiting for the results. Too easy**  
**From Mom**  
**-Great, text me after you got the results so I can pick you up**  
**From Zo’♡**  
**-I knew you would make it !**  
**From Kinky !**  
**-Told ya**

Alexander went out and an hour after the official entered and told them they can call they’re parents because they’ll be done correcting in twenty minutes. Evan told his mother so. And when the official entered for the last time. Jeremy’s father, Cady’s parents and Evan’s mother were here. The official begin :

« Alexander Hamilton, 99%, Blue to Brown,  
Evan Hansen, 86%, Blue to Brown  
Jeremy Heere, 91% Yellow to Pink  
Cady Heron, 56% Blue to Yellow  
John Laurens, 47% Failed  
Veronica Sawyer, 64% Yellow to Brown  
Elizabeth Schuyler, 75% Blue to Brown

Suddenly everyone was hugging each others. Evan, joy tears flooding from his eyes, went towards Veronica who was standing alone in a corner.  
« Hey Evan ! I hope you’re glad you climb to class up ! »  
«Where are your parents ? »  
« In the car outside, they didn’t want to be here in case I failed. »  
« They seem very lovely »  
« Yeah, but I love them nonetheless, they just have reputation problems. I should go, here’s my number » she gave him a piece of paper with her number and she left. Heidi came to see him :  
« I don’t want to cut you out of time with your friends but we’re invited at the Murphy’s to dinner »  
« Really ? Zoe will be glad I make it to Brown. I got to tell Jared too !

 

**Kinky !: I make it to Brown ! Jared ! Brown !**  
**From Kinky !: Cool**  
**From Kinky !: Wait you said Brown not Yellow ?**  
**From Kinky !: OMG Evan. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ?!**

Evan didn’t know if it was a good thing or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To people who did not understand because it wasn’t pretty clear I know:
> 
> About the classes: there is four classes: Blue, Yellow, Brown and Pink.  
> Your class is chosen when you're a toddler and is most of the time the one of your parents but you can take tests twice in your life that can make you climb a class or two . For the characters: Evan was blue and became Brown, Jared is Blue, Connor is Yellow, Alana is Brown, Zoe is Pink, Heidi and Cynthia are Yellow, Larry is Brown, Veronica was Yellow and became Brown and finally Jeremy was Yellow and became Pink
> 
> About Soulmates: You have two soulmates (not less, not more) and their names are written on your wrists. The name can be the one of two loved ones (it can be family or friends as well as lovers) of two ennemies or one of each. When you interact with your soulmate, there's a possibility that the name will glow: red if it's an enemy, green if it's a loved one.
> 
> I think the rest was clear but if you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments.
> 
> *This note is longer than the chapter*


	2. Get arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Maybe I lied maybe I did not lie but here is the second chapter in advance. This won't happen everytime don't be scared. On with this short (very short) chapter!

**********************************************

His mother was parking in the Murphy’s driveway. They ringed at the door and Cynthia Murphy opened the door and let the two enter. Larry was on the couch and Zoe came down from the stairs and hug Evan tightly  
« So you make it to Yellow Ev’ ? »  
« No, I make it to Brown ! »  
« Oh my god Evan ! You’re the best ! »  
They began to eat. Evan noticed that Connor was nowhere to be seen but no one seems to care until the dessert. The doorbell ringed. Cynthia opened the door. An official entered with two soldiers. He was holding an arrestation paper. He was the one who tested Evan this morning. They lock eyes for a few milliseconds. He began to talk to Cynthia  
« We’re sorry to interrupt the festivities but we’re searching for your son. Is Connor here ? »  
« What did he do again to get you to come at this hour ? » ask Larry  
« We’re truly sorry but we might be thinking he’s a vampire »

Evan began to sweat. A lot. His mother put an hand on his shoulder and Zoe took his hand. They were both thinking his anxiety was kicking in. His breath was caught in his throat when the two soldiers passed before him, holding Connor. The teen wasn’t fighting but he looks at Evan, glaring. Evan missed his mark glowing.

Heidi and Evan went back home earlier than expected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very short.  
> I don't know when I will post the next chapter but it will be before next Thursday


	3. Jared came into action!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we have Jared pov ( because Jared is my fav.)

At school the day after, Jared didn’t see Evan. It was the first thing he thought about when Evan told him that he wanted to pass the test. If Evan succeed, he would be alone. And here he was sitting alone at lunch. He could have also take the test but he doubt that he would have pass it since what he did last time. In fact when they asked Jared if he knew a vampire he answered that yes but he kindly told them to fuck themselves when they asked who it was, he told them to fuck in three well-written paragraphs.  
He took a look at both of his wrists. On one in a neat but childish handwriting was written Evan Hansen. He harbored a crush on Evan for 6 years from now. He liked him. A lot and not seeing him put him in a bad mood. On his other wrist there was a very curly handwriting. Most people believe that one soulmate was their enemy and the other their loved one. Jared know better than this. He also have a crush on his other soulmate even if he tried his best to make it seems like he hate the guy. Talking about him : Connor Murphy was heading towards him. He sat down next to him.  
« What are you doing here Murphy ? »  
« I’m eating lunch. »  
« Really, I wouldn’t have guess. But why are you doing that next to me, on a Blue table ? »  
« This table is the one that is the most empty. And since yesterday I’m officially Blue. »  
« Oh shit, they discovered you’re a vampire ? »  
Connor choke his lunch.  
« You knew ? Are you the one who told them ? »  
« No I may hate you but I wouldn’t do that. I’m not that much of an asshole. However I think I know who had done that. »  
« I know who it is »  
In sync they look down to their left wrist and then look up to the Browns tables, the one Evan was seated at. Between Alana Beck, a blue dresses girl and a guy who seemed to be her boyfriend. He looks more happy than he has ever been in Blue, even if he still can’t eat lunch with Zoe. Now Jared was back into his daydreaming about Evan.  
« Woah, you must really like him. » Connor interrupt his thoughts  
« Yeah. I guess he’s one of your soulmate too ? »  
« Yes. » Connor spit out angrily. Jared doesn’t want Connor to be angry because he’s himself sad and even if angry-Connor is hotter in Jared’s opinion (forget about that, only Jared’s diary he’s supposed to know. Forget about the diary too) it’s not what he needs right now so :  
« What he did is shit » Jared simply say  
« Really I wouldn’t have guess myself ?! » Angry Connor said  
« I’ll help you if you wanna make him pay »  
« Really ? » Connor sounded hopeful . Jared nodded. « You wouldn’t mind helping getting revenge on your crush ? »  
« Yes. But nothing too hard »  
« Hard ? » Connor asked jokingly. Jared burst into an uncontrollable laughter, gaining the attention of the other students. At the sight of Jared and Connor laughing together, Evan began to worry. He was sure Connor was trying to get closer to Jared to take his revenge on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I will probably post tomorrow knowing myself or the day after.


	4. The Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this one is bad and I will need to rewrite it but I couldn't wait to post it.

After school, Jared and Connor decided to hang together when they saw Evan at his locker and the boy saw them too. Connor was getting angry and Jared, seeing Evan coming towards them, knew he had to do something to avoid the confrontation between the two. So he did what he think what’s good which means that without looking at the blue dressed guy, he took Connor by the shoulders, pinned him against the wall and kissed him. Connor kissed back. The kiss look nothing like a first kiss, by the time Evan pass behind them, upset and totally red, it really look like they were making out. When Evan left they separate. Both were disheveled and they were lucky no one was in this hall at this time.  
« You think he’ll spread this ? » Connor ask  
« Not his type »

Jared felt the impulse to look at his wrist. Connor’s name was glowing bright green. He tried to hide it with his other hand but it glows brighter. The fate is against him. Connor took his right hand in his and led him to his car. Inside, Connor look in Jared’s eyes and shows his wrist to the other ‘Jared Kleinman’ was written in an angry, little style. They kissed again, more slowly this time, it wasn’t a deep kiss, but it was the best Jared ever had.  
« Wanna sleep over at my place ? My parents won’t be here. »  
« Of course just let me text my parents because they’ll think I was arrested if I don’t »

 **To Zoe : going over at a friend’s tonight tell mom**  
**From Zoe : You have friends ?**  
**To Zoe : No. Actually I’m going to see a hot blond girl !**  
**From Zoe : Should I remind you that you’re gay ?**  
**To Zoe : Okay then I’m going to see a short and dorky short-sighted but still hot guy**  
**From Zoe : Do you forget to mention to your favorite sister that you were dating Jared Kleinman ?**  
«How did she guess it was me ? » Jared spurted  
Connor and Zoe’s relationship was getting better and now we can even say that they had a real brother-sister relationship.

**To Zoe : We aren’t.**  
**From Zoe : Ask him out.**  
**To Zoe : I won’t.**  
**From Zoe : ASK HIM OUT NOW OR I WON’T LET YOU COME BACK TOMORROW**  
**To Zoe : We’ll see**

« I wouldn’t mind dating you » Said Jared  
They were in Jared’s driveway. They walk to the door and enter the house  
Jared switch on the light as well as the TV. They both sat on the couch, there was a few feets between them so they were basically at each end of the couch. It was really awkward.  
« I’m gonna get some snacks » Jared said  
He came back with snacks and a bottle of *I don’t know what*  
« Why would you want to date me ? »  
« You’re my soulmate »  
« So is Evan. »  
« Who is currently dating your sister »  
«But you know I’m depressed and suicidal and a vampire and if people know about this your reputation will be ruined. »  
« What reputation are you talking about ? And I’m depressed too. »

Connor smiled and Jared was sure his heart melted at the sight. He went to the bathroom and Connor went upstairs into Jared’s bedroom. On the desk he founds a diary, he was sure it was Jared’s. There was a lot of things written in it and the first entry was only dated from 2 years.  
‘I think I have a crush on my other soulmate too’  
Then nearly all the entries were about him or Evan. Connor couldn’t stop reading. Jared’s voice suddenly fills the room  
“I can help you maybe? Wanna search through my phone too?”  
Connor turned around, Jared doesn’t seem upset at all. They both sat down on the bed.  
“I think we should talk about all of this” said the smaller  
“If you want”  
“Connor, listen, I like you a lot and I know you like me too”  
“Sounds like you’re breaking up with me without even being my boyfriend”  
“Funny. I was gonna say that I wasn’t ready for a relationship like that, with all the soulmate’s things”  
“I don’t think I am neither.”  
“So for the moment we’re friends?”  
“Yeah”  
At that time both of the boys’ phones ringed with a message from Alana Beck.  
**From Alana**  
**Take a look on my new project please**

And there was a link to a newspaper’s website

_‘Four High School students claims being the first defendants of the vampire cause’_

They look at each others wide-eyed

_‘High School student Alana Beck organise in her school an assembly to launch her project of an association defending the vampire cause. The assembly will take place this Friday at 5 pm and all the students and their families are welcomed’_

“It’s tomorrow”


	5. Things are getting worst

Evan don’t know why he accepted to help Alana with her project. The vampire cause isn’t that important for him. Now they have an assembly in an hour. In front of all the school. Awesome.

  
**From Alana**  
**Evan, I know you have anxiety and all but you’ll have to do my speech at the assembly. I lost my voice**  
**How can it get more bad for Evan?**

 **To Alana**  
**Can’t J.D. or Veronica do it ?**

 **From Alana**  
**They have a class that lasted they won’t be here for the first part and she’s already taking care of all the rest but you have to do the first speech. Sorry. You can come now to train if you’re free**  
**To Alana**

**Brh**

**From Alana**  
**Thank you Ev’**

Evan was walking back to school when his phone buzzed

 **From Zo’♡**  
**Lana told me you were doing the opening speech of the assembly. Don’t worry too much. Me and my parents will be at the first row to support you.**

This was a way that all of this could get worse.

 **To Zo’♡**  
**Great!**

He arrived in the auditorium and began practicing the speech. When he stepped on the scene and saw the Murphys effectively at the front row, he starts panicking but then he calm down when he saw the room was nearly empty. Only like 20 persons where there. He began the speech but like 2 minutes into it someone got up rather loudly in the back and Evan stopped mid-sentence when all the heads turn to the guy. Then Evan recognized him.

Jared was standing in the back of the room and Evan was happy to see him because everytime he could have been talking with him,Connor Murphy was also there and Evan couldn’t bear to be with the guy after what he did. Alana came on stage when the silence became awkward Veronica and her boyfriend J.D. trailing behind her. This is the moment Jared chose to speak.

“So you’re here at least Alana, I was beginning to think that you let this asshole make the all assembly alone.”  
“Do not insult him Jared. At least, he, not like you, accept to take part of this. And maybe I should force you out of this room if you continue to interrupt Evan in his speech.” Cut Alana, as loudly as her voice can go, meaning it was just a whisper, in a mic, a very threatening whisper in a mic

“ Then I bet he didn’t told you guys, how he make it to Brown?”

How could Jared know about this?

“So he didn’t tell you how he wrote down Connor Murphy‘s name on the Last Question”

Evan began sweating and he decided that the best thing to do was run and go home. So that’s what he did.

Alana look like she just get hit by a bus, Veronica keeps shaking her head like she didn’t want to believe it and the Murphys faces were priceless and showed an utter surprise. After that, Jared just left.

  
Evan was crying on his bed. He tried to hold a grudge against Jared but he couldn’t, he knows that everything was his fault. Evan’s mother was coming back before the morning and it was only 6pm. His phone buzzed. He mute it.

After 2 hours, Evan calmed down thinking about everyone he hurts and who probably weren’t crying as hard as him. He look at his phone and saw a bunch of new messages and even two missed calls

F **rom Alana**  
**Seriously why did you do this?**

 **From Alana**  
**I can’t believe you’re that mean**

 **From Veronica**  
**Evan wtf? I thought you wanted to help vampires and in everyone’s back you were telling Them the names! I wouldn’t have think that low of you. Are you also gonna told them that I help vampires?**

 **From Zo’ ♡**  
**Is it true Evan? Are you the one who told them for Connor. Why?**

 **From Jeremy**  
**Dude what happened? You’re everywhere on the Internet! Are you really a vampire hunter?**

 **From Mom**  
**Evan, I will bag my shift so I’ll be here at 11pm. Are you doing alright?**

 **From Jared**  
**Evan, I’m sorry, I didn’t think this through.**

 **From Jared**  
**I didn’t thought this would be going viral.**

 **From Zo’♡**  
**Never talk to me again. Vampire hunter**

 **From Alana**  
**Are you really a vampire hunter?**

 **From Mom**  
**Evan answer please!**

 **From Veronica**  
**You were one of them all the time! You were spying on us like the shitty, fucking vampire hunter you are!**

 **From Jared**  
**Evan, I tried to told everyone you weren’t a vampire hunter but nobody listen.**

 **From Jared**  
**I’m so sorry. Are you alright?**

 **From Jared**  
**I know you probably don’t wanna see me now but if you need someone I can come. I shouldn’t have done this that was low even for me.**

 **From Mom**  
**Evan I asked my boss but he don’t want to let me go before 11. Answer please I’m worried sick.**

The two missed calls were from Jared and his mom. Evan really don’t know how to answer this. Internet was really gonna cause his death. He answered his mom first

 **To Mom**  
**I’m okay, don’t worry I can wait.**

Then, he began to think about how to answer his friends. He decided to began with Jeremy since he was less involved in all of this.

 **To Jeremy**  
**I can and will explain all of this to you but please just understand that I’m not a vampire hunter, please.**

The worst was coming now.

 **To Veronica**  
**I outted Connor but I promise I’m not one of them and you and JD are not in danger. Just trust me even if it doesn’t seem like the right thing to do**

 **To Alana**  
**I’m not, I swear. But I really did outted Connor.**

 **To Zo’**  
**I’m not gonna lie to you I did outted your brother. But I’m not a vampire hunter. I’m sorry I let you down. I really liked you.**

 **To Jared**  
**You shouldn’t be sorry, I, at least deserves this for what I did. I’m the one who’s sorry. Really sorry**

Evan’s phone buzzed in his hand

 **From Mom**  
**I’m happy to hear that you’re alright. See you later.**

 **To Mom**  
**Okay, see you later**

And it buzzed again, several times

 **From Veronica**  
**I don’t really have a choice**

 **From Jared**  
**You don’t have to apologize. Not to me.**

 **From Jeremy**  
**Yes you better explain this shit, Evan. I’m totally lost : \**

 **To Jared**  
**I will apologize to Connor as soon as I’ll see him. I’ll do it tomorrow at school.**

 **From Jared**  
**Are you really gonna go to school tomorrow? I knew you were suicidal but I didn’t think it had reached this level**

 **From Jared**  
**Sorry that was mean.**

 **To Jared**  
**I laughed so it’s alright. Why wouldn’t I ? I’m not gonna hide from my problems forever**

 **From Jared**  
**WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO EVAN?!**

 **From Jared**  
**I’m not going personally. People will be on my back all day, on yours and Connor’s too**

 **From Jared**  
**Maybe on Alana’s and Zoe’s too. How are they btw?**

 **To Jared**  
**YOU are asking ME if they’re alright? They’re mad at me!**

 **From Jared**  
**They’re mad at me too.**

 **To Jared**  
**Are you mad at me?**  
**From Jared**  
**Not anymore. Are you?**

 **To Jared**  
**No. Wanna come over?**

 **From Jared**  
**Really? After this?**

 **To Jared**  
**I thought it would be nice, it’s been a while since we last hang out?**

 **From Jared**  
**Yes it’s been like since freshman year. I’ll be here in 15 minutes.**


	6. Evan is ACTUALLY a good bro

Evan didn’t really know what came in his mind when he invited the other boy over but it seems like the right thing to do and he clearly didn’t want to be alone until his mother came back.

Jared arrived 15 minutes later and they began watching dumb rom-coms and commenting them. They didn’t talk about what happened and Evan felt like he get his childhood best friend back (maybe with a few innuendos more that Jared didn’t do at that time).

Then everything went downfall.

Again.

Jared got a call from Connor and went out of the room to answer. Evan couldn’t hear what they were saying so he just pick a book and began to read while waiting for Jared to come back. Which happened barely ten minutes after. Jared get back in the room with a dark face  
“I have to go, I’ll see you later Evan”  
He picked up his things and went at the door. Evan followed him without saying anything but then he saw Jared’s shoulders shaking. Was he crying? Evan put his hand on the other boy shoulder, went to face him and hugged him.

They might not have had the best relationship so far but he couldn’t let Jared like this. After a few minutes Jared stopped crying the hurt on his face replace by anger. Evan let go and asked him what did Connor told him  
“What did he tell me?” The smaller boy answer  
“Sorry, it may look like a girl talk.”  
“Yes it does but it’s not important”  
“Did you two break up?”  
“Kinda. We weren’t really together. He told me that his family was leaving town tomorrow and were going to Texas and that he will go live by himself since the hunters are looking for him. He also told me that he will change his number and that I shouldn’t try to contact him.”  
“No. He can do that to you. You did nothing wrong!”  
“Actually my accusation against you at the assembly clearly confirm to everyone that he was a vampire. I’m the shittiest soulmate someone can have!”

An idea came into Evan’s mind.

“You should go with him”  
“What?”  
“You just say that you were soulmates. You shouldn’t be separated. You can go to him and force him to take you with him.”  
“Great. So he can tell me that he doesn’t want me and I will stay in the driveway, like a fucking sad puppy.”  
“I’m sure he won’t. I know I’m not the best at relationships since Zoe clearly hates me but I have seen Connor with you and Zoe told me that she has never seen her brother this happy since he was 13. I was even beginning to become jealous of you two.”

Jared was staring at Evan, dumbfounded. Evan had said this without stuttering or hesitating.

“I’m going home to pack my things. I’ll text you.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to explain a few things...
> 
> First I'm sorry for not posting before (I was sick, then there was school, then it was my birthday and maybe I kinda forgot about posting)
> 
> The last chapter will come sooner I hope but not before Friday because "High school is shit" and I have exams
> 
> Edit: To those who will see this, I will post this friday only because I have to much exams
> 
> Yeah there is only one chapter before it ends.
> 
> Okay maybe it isn't really the end because there will be a sequel
> 
> By the way, I edit chapter 5 and it was really needed.


	7. Someone makes an entrance...

It was 6am and the sun wasn’t even up when Connor get out of his house. He was carrying only a bag with some clothes, money and other personal stuffs.

When he woke up, the house was in a strange mood. The first thing he saw was Zoe running up and down the stairs, retrieving things she forgot to put in her case. When he get down the stairs, his parents where surrounded by half a dozen bags and cases. They didn’t bring much because they weren’t planning on staying away forever, two years maybe three.

It reminds Connor of when they were younger and going to school. There was always a mess in the living room the morning.

After half an hour, everything was packed in the cars. They were all ready to go. Zoe was outside, Connor was sitting crossed-legs on the the living room floor scrolling through his phone, erasing all the numbers inside even if there was only three apart from his family: Alana’s, Jared’s and his dealer. When this was done, they stepped outside. Everything was silent. Silence was rare in the Murphy's house. It felt like someone was dead. Larry locked the door. Connor watch his parents and sister get into their car and take the road. Zoe waved at him from the back of the car. He waved back.

He then went to his car and his breath caught in his lungs when he saw Jared waiting beside it.

“What are you doing here?” Connor spat out.

“I wanted to apologize”

“Apologies accepted, you can go away.”

“I’m coming with you”

“What?”

“I said it pretty clearly: I’m coming with you.”

“No you don’t, who gave you this idea?”

“Actually I will, whether you like it or not. But you better like it because if you don’t then I will annoy you to death, asshole. And if you really want to know, Evan gave me this idea.”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“No you don’t”

“Get in, loser, we’re going"

"Shopping?" Jared tried

"Not quite"

Both were laughing at that. 

"Really Connie where are we going?" Connor frowned at the nickname

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Maybe because last time you learned something about vampires you spread it all over the Internet"

"At least tell me in which state we're going!"

"New Jersey"

"What! Why ? It's at fucking ten hours from here!"

"Then shut up and let me drive"

They continue to drive for 6 hours. Jared slept the most of the time and when he wasn't sleeping he was playing on his phone.

They weren't taking much but it wasn't one of those awkward silences. People say that soulmates doesn’t need to talk to understand each other, Jared thought it was just sappy but now he was realizing that it was true.

True AND sappy.

A yawn cut Jared from thinking.

"Want me to drive so you can take a nap?" Jared asked Connor

"So you can see where we're going?No way."

"Dude, I wasn't even thinking about that! Just one hour, It's impossible, even for the Insanely smart Jared Kleinman, to guess where exactly we're going at four hours of said destination."

"Weren't you Insanely cool before?" 

"I'm Insanely a lot of things. Cool,smart, funny and hot are the most common used"

"You're Insanely cute you know?"

"Oh that's a new one"

Then the silence was back again. Jared noticed that Connor had more and more difficulties to focus on the road.

"Are you gonna let me drive?"

Connor sighed and pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road. They both got out of the car, the wind blowing in Connor's hair. They exchange seats. Connor turned his back to Jared and said

"You wake me in an hour"

"Yes, yes"

The older drift to sleep. Jared drove for an hour before pulling the car to a stop again. He watched Connor sleeping form.

Jared's head was full of questions. First he wanted to know where they were going but clearly he isn't going to have an answer.

Then, he wanted to know if Connor was still mad at him.

Was he ever mad at him?

If he is mad would he forgive Jared one day?

Did he understood that Jared was doing that for him, even if it was a bad idea?

Why did he let Jared come with him?

Did he like Jared?

Most of the soulmates where platonic, so he could just want to be friends?

Then why did he act like he cared?

Is Jared just a prey for him? After all Connor's a vampire.

But then why would he have waited that long?

Maybe was he waiting to be with other vampires?

Maybe it's where he was taking Jared today.

Jared got out of the car and slam the door, standing next to a corn field with hot tears rolling down his cheeks

Why would a guy like Connor like Jared? Jared was mean to everyone (ask Evan if you don't believe it). Why did Jared always falls for those who can't like him back first Evan then Connor. And the more he fell the more hard it felt when in touch the ground.

Suddenly there's a hand on Jared's shoulder

"Go away" the shorter murmured

"Jared, I'm not letting you alone on the edge of a road while you're having a panic attack" Answered Connor while hugging the boy

Jared tried to get out of the other's grip but Connor was too strong. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The last tears fell from his face and he hugged Connor back.

"Hey, what if we continue our trip while you tell me what caused this? Of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Connor said, relishing Jared

They get back into the car. Jared had calm down even if he was still trembling.

"You won't laugh if I tell you?"

"I would never laugh over something that important. I would be a very bad boyfriend. And soulmate. And person."

Jared smiled at this

"It's not important compared to what you're dealing with."

"Maybe you're right but still. I want to know."

"I was just asking myself if you were mad at me and my anxiety kicked in."

"You were repeating that I didn't deserve you, do you really think that?"

"I do." Jared said sullenly. "I don't know why you're staying with me, unless you're doing this with the aim of drinking my blood"

"Jared, you know that I like you, scratch that, I love you and if you love me back then I don't see why one of us can't deserve the other."

Jared laughed

"Oh my god, I didn't knew you were such a sap!"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" Connor said with a fake mysterious look on his face

"Yes and there's a lot of things I can't wait to discover" Jared answered with a perverted grin and a wink.

They were now in a town. When Jared ask Connor if it was their destination, he was met with a positive answer.

They stopped in front of a house, looking like all the others around. So the vampire community wasn't hiding in a dark and gloomy castle alone on a windy hill.

Connor ringed the doorbell and quick footsteps were heard inside. A guy, probably only a few years younger than Connor and Jared, opened the door. He was wearing a red hoodie with a ton of patches on it, most from video games, white headphones surrounded his neck and his glasses were falling a bit on the side.

"Michael?" Jared exclaimed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a lot of things to say
> 
> First, sorry for being late. I had written it a while ago but I found it too short (actually it would have been the shortest chapter) so I decided to continue it.
> 
> Then, you have probably noticed that it was the last chapter of this fanfiction but there will be a sequel in the Be More Chill fandom. ( the first chapter should be out when you're reading this) 
> 
> This will be more of a sci-fi story than a romance like was this one. The plot will be thicker so it will be longer and you didn't really need to know Be More Chill to understand (but go listen to it it's quite good)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this even if it's probably not very good and I hope to see you on this new story!
> 
> Love TheLizardfangirl


End file.
